From Now On
by flame6696
Summary: After winning the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Clove Kemmings and Cato Hazreth go back to their normal lives. But, when a visitor shakes up Clove. Will they be forced to do something neither of them want? An Alternate Version if Clove and Cato are put in Katniss and Peeta's position. PS, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Clove growls as the light shines through her bedroom window. She turns away from the window, and rubs her eyes. She slightly opens her eyes, and growls. She hears loud yelling coming from downstairs. She rolls her legs off the bed. She stands up, and walks near the door. She slightly opens it, and she groans. it's her younger sister, Hazel, and her older brother, Johnny fighting. This is all she's known since getting back from the Capitol a couple weeks ago. Fighting, fighting, and more fighting.

Clove is one of the victors of the most recent Hunger Games. The first time in the history of the Games, that there has been multiple victors. Her district partner, Cato being the other victor. She's sure that she's lucky to be here. Gamemakers usually don't show compassion. But, having two victors is better than having none.

Clove walks down the stairs, and stands at the bottom of the steps. Her head is already pounding, and her siblings trying to rip each other's throats out isn't helping.

"Why don't you stop acting like you control my life!" Hazel screams.

"I'm not Haze. I'm trying to prevent you from getting hurt. It's what older siblings do." Johnny says, before his eyes lock on his other sister.

"Okay. I don't feel good, and I'm sick of the fighting. You're both right. Now, please be quiet." She says marching up the steps. She walks back into her room, and decides on visiting the overlook for the first time since she got back.

The overlook is exactly what it sounds like. It overlooks the entire district, and it's Clove's safe spot so to speak. But, visiting it also comes with risk. It's near the mines, and no one besides peacekeepers are allowed anywhere near it. She walks into her closet, and grabs a black tank top, her black jacket, and her brown hunting boots. Clove isn't the shoe wearing type. It's always boots.

She pulls out a pair of army green cargo pants, black socks, and the usual undergarments. She quickly dresses, and pulls her hair back into a simple ponytail. She ;aces up her boots, and pulls out a box from underneath her bed. It contains a lot of mementos from her childhood. Family pictures, video tapes, etc. It also contains her most prized possession. Her double edged switchblade. A gift from her father when she started training. She takes it out of the box, and runs her fingers along the edge of the blade. She slides it into one of the pockets on her pants.

She quickly makes her way out of the house. It's late in the year, and in Two that brings crisp, cold weather. She shivers, before walking along the sidewalk that leads out of the Victors Village. She makes her way towards the dirt path that leads up to the Overlook. She notices boot imprints in the dirt, and knows someone has beaten her up here. She slowly walks over the imprints, and begins to see the outline of the district.

She makes it to the top of the path, and sees dark brown hair flowing in the wind. She recognizes it as her best friend, Briar Galloway. Briar is 15 years old. She wears black boots, blue jeans, a white blouse, and a red jacket over top of it. Her hair is down, and flows in the wind.

"Well, look who beat me up here." Clove says. Briar turns around, and smiles when she looks at her best friend. She walks over to where Clove stands, and embraces Clove in a hug.

"Okay, okay, Enough touching Bri." Clove says. Briar pulls away, as the two girls sit on the edge. Their legs dangling over the side.

"It's good to see you again. I was afraid you weren't ever going to come out again." Briar says curling a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Eventually. The games change you, Bri. It's something that takes time to recover from." Clove says.

"I can see why. Killing people isn't something people like us are prepared for. There's a difference between hitting targets, and hitting actual human beings." Briar says trying to understand Clove's side of things.

"From someone who hasn't been in the games, you actually get it." Clove says.

"Well, my brother was in them. I remember what they did to him. Drove him insane to the point where he killed himself." Briar says.

"I just hope you don't have to experience it first hand." Clove says looking off into the distance.

"That makes two of us. Have you talked to him any?" Briar asks.

"Who, Cato?" Clove asks.

"Who else." Briar says.

"Not really. Passing him in the Victor's Village doesn't really count." Clove says.

"Tour leaves today, doesn't it?" Briar asks.

"Yeah, Noon." Clove says trying to keep it off her mind.

"Well, better get going." Briar says. Clove nods, and stands.

"See you around Bri." Clove says walking down the dirt path. She walks back near the center of town, and looks around. Her parents both work as peacekeepers, and her sister works inside the Nut as a security guard. The Nut being the huge military facility that Two houses. She shakes her head, and walks back near the Victor's Village. She notices the gate is wide open. The gate leading into the Village is usually always closed.

She walks down the path that leads to her house. She spots a Capitol Car parked in front of her house. Her eyes narrow, as she sees Cato sitting on his steps across the street. She ignores him, and walks up the marble steps that lead to her front door. She opens it slowly, and sees her parents talking in the kitchen.

"Clove, honey. These capitol men are here to see you." her mother says. Clove sees two highly dressed men in her kitchen.

"Ms. Kemmings. Please follow us." One of the men say. Clove nods, and follows them. They lead her down the hallway to where the study is. A study that Clove's two younger siblings use for homework.

One of the men turns the knob, and holds the door open. Clove walks in, and the door is slammed behind her. A smell in the room almost makes her gag. She looks up, and that's when her eyes grow wide. Sitting in the chair behind the mahogany desk is a man she thought she'd never see in her home.

 _President Snow._


	2. Chapter 2

Clove can smell the blood from across the room. He's dressed in a sharp, black suit. A white rose is pinned to his suit jacket. His snow white hair is combed back. Clove looks into the snake like eyes of the President. She notices a young woman standing beside him. She's dressed in a long white dress, and her red hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ms. Kemmings. Please, have a seat." He says. Clove just nods her head, and walks over to the table. She sits down in the chair across from him.

"I wasn't expecting this Sir." Clove says wary of why he's here in Two. From what she's heard he doesn't leave the Capitol unless he has a reason to.

"it's just a matter of principle darling. That's why I brought my lovely daughter. She's next in line to the throne. Sara Snow." He says. Sara gives Clove a nod, before giving Snow a nod as well.

"And, you're telling me this. I thought the presidency was all top secret." Clove says.

"It is. But, I trust you Ms. Kemmings. You seem like a pretty smart girl. Plus, I don't have any secrets to hide." Snow says. Clove keeps her thoughts inside her head. She knows that Snow has more secrets than he lets on.

"Neither do I." Clove says rubbing her hands together.

"Good. I think it's best if we agree not to lie to each other. That sound good to you?" Snow asks.

"Yes. I think that's the best plan of action." Clove says. She looks up at Sara, before looking back at the President.

"Good. Now, I have a problem. A problem that started with that switchblade of yours. When you were ready to end your life for a boy you barely know." Snow says.

"Not true. I've known Cato since I was little." Clove objects.

"Inside Two's training facilities. How about outside of it? Any interaction with the boy?" Snow asks.

"Never had the time for it." Clove says. Part of what she is saying is true. She never had the time for Cato outside the training they did together. But, she did find some time every now and then.

"Okay, I'm just curious why you were willing to kill yourself and him. Is it just because you disliked the ruling? Or, do you actually have some interaction with Cato that you don't want to tell me." Snow asks. Clove can feel the sweat running down her face. She's never been more nervous in her life. She's Clove. She has no emotions, and is rock hard at hiding them.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I'm a young, naive girl." Clove says looking straight into the eyes of the President.

"Fair enough. Well, your little spur has convinced people in the capitol. They believe you're completely in love with the boy. However, some districts are not." Snow says. Clove's eyes widen a little at his words.

"How so?" Clove asks.

"You obviously don't know, but in some districts, people viewed your act as an act of defiance. Not one of love. And, if a girl near the capitol can defy the Capitol why can't they? What stops them from defying the government? What stops them from forming uprisings…" Snow says.

Clove's eyes widen at the word uprising. The last time the districts rebelled against the Capitol, they were defeated. One district was even completely obliterated. District 13. Those events were known as the Dark Days. They were the reason The Hunger Games were ever created. Millions of people died, and it is always taught in schools.

"Uprisings? There have been uprisings?" Clove asks.

"No. But, if they aren't convinced that your act in the arena wasn't an act of love. What is to stop them?" Snow asks.

"What do you need me to do?" Clove blurts out.

"When you and Cato are on tour. You need to be prepared to end it all with that boy. You need to end it all in love." Snow says. Clove nods her head.

"I'll convince them." Clove says. Snow gives her a slight nod before standing to his feet. His daughter walks out of the room, before Snow walks past Clove. She lets her guard down for second, before she jumps when she hears his voice in her ear.

"No. Convince me. For the sake of your loved ones…" Snow says. He puts a piece of paper in her lap before walking out of the study. Clove looks down, and sees a picture of Briar walking past the mines.

She knows what his words mean. Convince him of her love for Cato, or her entire family and friends are going to be killed.


End file.
